Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access content or other data from other computing devices associated with content providing entities. The type of content exchanged between the computing devices can vary according to the specific design/function of the computing device and the type of content provided by the content providing entity.
Users can request data from a content providing entity that is delivered to one or more computing devices in a relatively “real time” basis. For example, users can transmit a request, or initiate a transaction, that results in the downloading or streaming of content to a computing device. Typically, the content providing entity would initiate such a transfer upon receipt of the request from the computing device.
Individual users can identify appropriate content providing entities in a number of ways. In one aspect, users can conduct searches via the communication network or other resources to identify appropriate content providing entities and initiate content requests. For example, a user may access a network resource, such as Web page, configured specifically to offer content for specific types of computing devices, operating systems, software applications, and the like. The specifically configured network resources are often referred to as “marketplaces” or “stores.” Depending on the type of content providing entity involved, the results of such user initiated searches can vary. As such, a user may have difficulty identifying content providers that can provide specific content. Additionally, a user may have difficulty selecting from a group of content providers that are known to provide specified content. Similarly, content providers/content publishers may have difficulty identifying users interested in obtaining content or otherwise targeting specific classes of users or user types.
Even if content providing entities and content consumers are known to one another, the exchange of information between a content provider and a user of a device is typically individualized in that the individual user can control which applications are maintained on a device. For example, individuals may be establish an individual “online” relationship or confirm a relationship with network resources in order to exchange information or download software applications. An example of such embodiment corresponds to social network Web sites, in which individual users select the software applications that are downloaded or updated on their computing device, such as a mobile device. However, individualized content delivery approaches can become inefficient for facilitating the exchange of information between a user and a content providing entity based on the user's affiliation with an organization, such as a corporation. For example, an organization cannot typically manage the software applications that are made available to users for downloading via a network based marketplace or store.